


Take the Blue Pill

by kat8cha



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana is a horrible gardener, and Chitose should learn to label things in his medicine cabinet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Blue Pill

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[chiquita](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/chiquita), [chitose](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/chitose), [chitose/tachibana](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/chitose/tachibana), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fudomine](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fudomine), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [shitenhouji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/shitenhouji), [tachibana](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/tachibana)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Take the Blue Pill  
Author: K8  
Pairing: Chitose/Tachibana  
Rating: R for use of illegal substances and a little sex  
Summary: Tachibana is a horrible gardener, and Chitose should learn to label things in his medicine cabinet  
Disclaimer: Officers you can have the shirt off my back, but this fic is not mine.

It was all an accident, Chitose would tell everyone later.

In fact, it was all an accident, but that didn't mean anyone believed him. Tachibana had come over to help Chitose with the community plot that Chitose's parents owned. That was all an excuse of course, but that didn't mean Tachibana was going to get out of Chitose using him as free labor. Chitose had, of course, forgotten that Kippei had the worst luck with things like gardening. First the hose had attacked him, spraying Tachibana down so that his shirt stuck to his muscled chest. Chitose had been cool with that, though Tachibana hadn't. He'd stripped off his shirt, which was even better then leaving it on and letting Chitose grin every time a cold breeze perked up his nipples.

Chitose pulled up a few weeds, patting at the soil and putting any stray earthworms back in. He then missed watching Tachibana trip over the sprinkler for the neighboring plot and somehow managed to scrape his knee.

"Fuck." Tachibana hissed, taking the hose and spraying a little water over the scraped and bleeding skin.

"It's not that bad Kippei." Chitose took the hose away, digging a handkerchief out of his pocket and placing it over Tachibana's knee. That was a lie, Chitose had seen worse of course, but the bleeding wasn't going to scab over quickly. It'd be a good idea to get some gauze on it. "You know, I swear you're not this accident prone all the time."

"Only when gardening." Tachibana scowled down at his bleeding knee. Fucking thing hurt. Walking back to Chitose's house Tachibana bit back a scowl and checked the scraped skin of his hands as well. No blood, luckily.

"Into the downstairs bathroom and rinse Kippei, I'll go get the disinfectant." Snagging a bottle of pain pills from the upstairs cabinet as well Chitose pondered grabbing a bandage. Tachibana had been acting like his ankle hurt as well. He'd probably sprained it. Shaking his head in amusement Chitose wandered back down the stairs. "So accident prone. What would your team say?"

Tachibana rolled his eyes, as he rinsed out the bloody washcloth. "They'd probably offer to do my gardening for me. Luckily no one's going to tell them." Taking the disinfectant Tachibana started dabbing at the cuts. "And I'm not taking any pills from you. I have no idea where they've been or what they actually are."

Chitose laughed, checking the bottle and frowning when it was unmarked. "I think they're pain pills." Unscrewing the child safety lock he peered inside. "Well they're white."

"That's so descriptive Senri." Tachibana hissed as the antiseptic did its work. "Lots of pills are white."

Jiggling the bottle Chitose examined the small white tablets. "They're totally Tylenol Kippei, c'mon, take one or I tell your sister and the rest of your team that you sprained your ankle tripping over a garden hose."  
"…Blackmailer." Tachibana muttered, turning on the faucet and filling a cupped hand with water before taking one of the pills and swallowing it, chasing down the bitter aftertaste with the tap water.

"See? That's not so bad." Chitose patted Tachibana on the back and set about taping his knee.

\--

"I love you." Tachibana stated happily, pinning Chitose back against the couch. "I really really love you. I love you."

"I know Kippei." Chitose laughed and smoothed back Tachibana's short blond hair. "You've been telling me that for the past hour." Along with the fact that he loved tennis, and his team, and the world, and the wall, and Gokutora, and An, and that he really loved Chitose.

"Mmm, love when you do that." Deciding that this could go on for quite a bite Chitose settled back on the couch and kept petting. It wasn't like he minded after all. And since he'd wrestled Tachibana's cellphone away from him before the other could call more people, he'd called An and that Kamio kid already, it wasn't like Tachibana was going to kill him when this was all over.

Tachibana kissed his neck then and Chitose frowned a bit. He didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of Kippei but damn he loved when someone kissed his neck. "Kippei."

"Love you." Tachibana squirmed, his hands making quick work of Chitose's already loose pants. "Love you sooooo much Senri." Tachibana licked along Chitose's neck, then bit down and Chitose shivered.

Tachibana shoved Chitose's pants out of the way, reaching in and bypassing the other's tie-dye boxers to fondle his quickly hardening dick. "Love you!"

"I got that… Kippei." Chitose's smile faltered a bit and he gripped Tachibana's shoulders. "Now c'mon, you're high and I'm totally aaaaagh," Breath hitching Chitose thrust into Tachibana's hand as Tachibana did something absolutely illegal with his fingers. "Mmm! Kippei!"

"Love your neck." Tachibana bit and licked all along Chitose's wide neckline. "Love your shirt." His hand continued to move up and down Chitose's stiff erection. "Love your collarbone." Tachibana bit again, smiling happily at the loud moan Chitose let out.

"Kippei…" Wrestling with Tachibana's leather belt Chitose tossed it off to the side and easily opened Tachibana's cargo pants. Making a mental note to tease the other teen about going commando Chitose just thanked god for easy access and stroked.

"Love when you touch me." Tachibana moaned, wriggling closer on Chitose's lap so he and Chitose were practically touching as they stroked eachother off. "Mmmm, love love love love love love…."

"Fuck…." Chitose was getting an overdose of puppyish enthusiasm here. He was also getting in more then his monthly quota of 'I love you'. That meant he'd have to dirty talk Kippei soon to make up for it. "Kippei…"

"Love when you do that!" Tachibana whimpered when Chitose slipped another hand inside Tachibana's pants to massage his balls. Coming quickly Tachibana squirted come all over Chitose's wrists.

"Kippei…" Chitose took a deep breath, and then let it out in a surprised yelp when Tachibana slipped off the couch and took him into his mouth. Eyes wider then dinner plates Chitose grabbed Tachibana's hair. "Kipp- aaaaah!"

Cheek dripping cum Tachibana smiled blissfully. "I love the couch. But let's move to the bed."

\--

"…I hate you." Tachibana's mouth was dry and he could taste the semen.

"That's not what you said an hour ago." Chitose tugged on the binding Tachibana had used to tie him to the bed before they'd had sex and Tachibana had fallen asleep. "Now c'mon, untie me."

"Hmph." Tachibana ran his fingers up and down Chitose's chest before reaching to the side and pulling a magic marker off of Chitose's chest of drawers.

"Kippei what are you doing?" Tachibana smirked a bit, then started writing on his chest. Chitose wriggled under him.

"Tickles!"

Debating whether he should write 'Kippei's Bitch' as well as 'dirty hippy' Tachibana contented himself with drawing a few doodles over Chitose's stomach. He could be at this for a while.


End file.
